Crush
by BlueMoonAngel31
Summary: Galen High School has just opened up it's doors for another year, Alice and her friends are in love with the most popular guys in school, and with the queen bee of the school keeping a close eye on the students at Galen High, will Alice and friends ever get a chance to confess their love? Pairings inside. Suck at summaries. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! :D**

**This is my second Bakugan fanfic! YAY! So excited!**

**I REALLY hope you all like this. I wrote it a different way and I am thinking about writing all my stories this way from now on. **

**Crush (I might change the title) – Pairings- Shun&Alice, Dan&Runo, Billy&Julie, Ace&Mira and Ren&Fabia (They will come into it eventually). I might even add Marucho and Barron in with an OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, it would be AWESOME if I did! XD **

**Enjoy! ^_^**

Rays of sunlight burst through a set of purple curtains, causing a curly orange haired girl to stir from her sleep. Putting her pillow over her head trying to fall back asleep, until…

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

… Her loud alarm clock that was set for 7:00am. Lifting her head from under the pillow, she slams her hand on the button to turn the annoying noise off. Two wake up calls, not really the way she wanted to wake up on her first day of school for the year.

Pulling the covers off her, she gradually makes her way to the bathroom, opening up a draw and taking out a toothbrush and some toothpaste.

After getting dressed, she rushes down stairs knowing that she is going to be late if she wanted to walk to school with a light blue haired friend of hers. She normally isn't like this, normally she's organized and ready for what the day brings, but it was the first day of school and she couldn't even be her usual self.

"Good morning, Alice." Her grandfather said as she rushes into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Grandfather.' Alice replies cheerfully as a smile grows onto her face. Gabbing a piece of toast that was already prepared, she heads for the door.

"Have a good day Alice." Her grandfather said.

"You too." She replies with a wave, after she is out the door and walking to her friend's house.

Runo was already out the front of her family's restaurant as Alice turned around the corner. Alice could see that her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot on the ground.

"Alice! Where have you been? I have been waiting for ages! I was starting to get worried! Didn't you get my texts?" Runo asked flustered.

"Good morning to you too, Runo." Alice giggled.

"Sorry, it's just not like you to be late." Runo said. "That's all."

"I know, but can't I be late sometimes?" Alice replies. "Isn't Julie or Mira walking with us?"

"No, Mira is getting a lift to school and Julie is…"

"RUNO! ALICE! WAIT UP!" They heard a voice from behind them call. Both turning their heads, see the silver haired girl, the one that Runo was just talking about, running towards them.

As Julie reaches them, she places he hand on her knees and starts to regain her breath.

"Julie, fashionably late as usual." Runo smirks.

"Hey! I was getting ready! It is most important for a girl to look her best on the first day of school. Which is something I need to teach you." Julie says looking down at Runo's clothes for the day.

"Whatever you say, at least I don't take 10 hours in the bathroom!" Runo shot back. Alice giggled at the squabbling two, if they didn't know how funny they looked, they probably wouldn't be fighting.

Finally reaching the school gates, the two had stopped ignoring each other. After they saw Alice laughing the two had stopped fighting and put themselves on each side of Alice and didn't talk to each other for the rest of the walk.

"Wow, I can't believe we are back here already." Runo said looking up to the top story of the school's building.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe." Alice said doing the same thing as Runo.

"Come one girls," Julie said, linking her arms in Runo's and Alice's. "Let's make this year the best year yet!"

"Yeah!" Runo says, fist pumping in the air, which attracts a lot of attention. Alice and Julie laugh as the light blue haired girl starts to blush.

Walking past the school gates and into the building, the three girls parted ways in search for their lockers. A sigh of relief escapes Alice's mouth as she finally reaches her locker, as she unlocks it and turns to grab her bag; she spots a guy with jet-black hair leaning up against the wall surrounded by a group of girls. A blush spreads across her checks and her heart beat starts to get faster and faster as she releases who he is.

'Shun…'

**So what did you all think? I hope it was ok! Fingers and toes crossed!**

**I'm so sorry that it was so short but I really wanted to finish it off at that point!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Until next time,**

**BlueMoonAngel31**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! :D**

**I know it hasn't been very long but I am really excited about this story and I could help but upload this chapter! I am almost finished the third chapter! ^_^ I can't believe it! :D **

**A huge THANK YOU to InnocentDiamond, Misaki Tokura Pokemon Fan, and CookieDecor22 who reviewed! **

**This chapter might be a bit short but I hope you ALL enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, I wish I did but…**

He was leaning up against the wall, surrounded by a group of giggling fangirls, not at all the way Shun Kazami wanted to start the school year off.

"Excuse me, ladies." A male voice from behind the crowd said, as the girls parted ways, it was revealed that the voice came from a male with brown hair and red eyes, he was also accompanied by a male with mint coloured hair and another male with spiky, silver hair.

"I'm sorry ladies," the brown haired male said. "But, I need to have an extremely important chat with Mr Kazami about which one of 'you', he will be dance at the formal with first. So if you…" but before he could finish, all the girls were running down the hall.

"Thanks Dan! Now I have to dance with at least, 20 of my fangirls at the formal this year!" Shun stated as the group turned to the left and started walking down the hall.

"Anytime, buddy." Dan said, patting Shun on the back as they walked. "But you know you won't be dancing with anyone of those girls if Mackenzie had anything to do with it."

"He has a point." The mint haired male, Ace said.

A sigh escaped Shun's lips. Mackenzie Hostler, blonde haired, blue eyed, queen bee of Galen High, and too much of Shun's liking, his girlfriend or more forced girlfriend. Everything had changed that day Mackenzie had come to Galen High, she put herself and her friends at the top of the social standings and pushed everyone down to the bottom, apart from Shun and his friends, and made herself Shun's girlfriend, and it has been like that ever since.

"Dude, why don't you just break up with her?" Dan whispered just loud enough for the group to hear.

"That would be suicide." Ren, the silver haired male, said, stretching him arms above his head as the group kept walking around the corner.

Alice kept starring at the group of males as they started walking away. Her heart was pumping faster and faster by the second and she was surprised that no one could see it coming out of her chest. The blush of her face was becoming redder and redder, as she kept staring at the golden eyed male…

"Alice," she heard a familiar voice say. "Alice," then a hand appeared blocking her view of him, "ALICE!" the voice yelled.

"What!?" Alice replied, turning to face the person who had interrupted her.

"Took your time.' The female beside her said.

"Sorry Mira," Alice said, looking down at her feet, trying to hide the blush she had gotten from staring at Shun.

"It's alright, but who were you…" Mira was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing for first class.

"What were you going to say?" Alice asked as she turned to her locker and started getting her books out for her first class.

"Don't worry." Mira replied, waving her hands in front of her.

"Ok then, see you at lunch!" Alice said, shutting her locker door and walking away to her first class with a smile on her face.

As Alice walked around the corner, a sigh escaped Mira's lips, looking into the direction Alice was just staring into, trying to figure out what or who she was looking at. Shaking her head to try and get the thought out of her head, she walks away, around the corner to her locker to get ready for her first class for the year, English.

**Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it! :D**

**Sorry for any spelling errors or anything like that! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews so PLEASE! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time,**

**BlueMoonAngel13 :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**BlueMoon: Hi everyone! :D**

**Fabia: She FINALLY got a chance to upload this chapter! :D**

**BlueMoon: I know and I am super excited! **

**Mira: BlueMoonAngel31 would thank to Joker's Angel, ventusbrooke, mad eye moody, anon, Flopi216 and Guest 1, 2 and 3 for all reviewing the last 2 chapters! It was your support that helped her get it finished, so THANK YOU! ^_^**

**BlueMoon: I am trying to make the chapters longer! But… it isn't working… T_T *goes and cries in corner***

**Fabia: Don't worry you will get there! Don't give up hope!**

**BlueMoon: Thanks, I will keep trying! Hope you enjoy chapter 3 of 'Crush'! **

**Mira: Disclaimer: BlueMoonAngel13 does not own Bakugan.**

A girl with midnight blue hair was sitting in the office, waiting for her time table for her new school.

"Fabia Sheen?" A woman with black hair called. Standing up, she walked over to the desk the woman was sitting behind. "Here is your time table," she said, handing a sheet of paper with classes and times listed on it. "Also, your locker, and lock combo." She said, handing another piece of paper with Locker: 1274 and the numbers 2, 24 and 17 typed on it. "And a map of the school, your first class is English with Ms Rugi in classroom A7 which is here." Pointing to the classroom on the map, Fabia could see that her classroom wasn't every far from the office.

"Thank you." Fabia replied, bowing her head.

"You're welcome." The woman said, with a smile on her face. "If you ever need any help, drop by or ask one of the students."

As Fabia walked out the door and into the hallway, all she wanted to do was turn back. It was the third High School Fabia had been to in a year, due to her father's job always changing. She hated it, getting stares from the people in the class just because she is new. Why couldn't she just go back to her old school?

Reaching room A7, Fabia paused at the door, taking a deep breath and summing up all the courage that she had, she grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

"Jeremy?" A woman, in her mid-thirties, with light brown curly hair, asked the class who sat before her.

"Here" One of the males in the class replied.

Ticking off the each of the students names as she called them out, Ms Rugi caught Fabia standing in the door way.

"Oh, you must be Fabia Sheen, it's nice to meet you." She said walking up to Fabia. "Everyone, this is Fabia. She is a new student at our school. Please make sure you all do your best at making her welcome to this class." She addressed. "There is a spare seat next to Mira. Mira, many you please raise your hand." As soon as Ms Rugi asked, a student with short, orange hair and blue eyes raised her hand, and of course she was sitting at the back of the classroom. Fabia nodded in thanks and started makin her way to the back of the class. She could feel many sets of eyes watching her every move and she walked shyly to her seat. Finally reaching her seat, which felt like it was a thousand miles away, Fabia sat down, took out her text books and was ready to start.

"Hi." The girl beside her said, cheerfully. "I'm Mira. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi." Fabia said shyly, as Ms Rugi started the class.

"You know if you want, I can show you around the school at lunch…" Mira asked, trailing off into a whisper as Ms Rugi started going on about their study for the term, which was Romeo and Juliet.

"Thank you. That would be great!" Fabia replied as a massive smile started to grow on her face, maybe this was going to so bad after all…

**BlueMoon: So what did you all think? I hope it was ok, and I am really sorry for any spelling mistakes or errors that were in it, but I was speed typing it!More romantic things are going to happen over the next few chapters, I hope to do a bit of Ren&Fabia and Ace&Mira in the next chapter. I also hope to make it a LOT longer than the last three.**

**Mira: Thank you ALL for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Fabia: PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**BlueMoon: Until next time! Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**BlueMoon: OLLA! *waves* So, again Mira and Fabia are going to be my helpers in this chapter! :D**

**Dan: What about me? *holds back tears***

**Mira: Just let him stay…**

**BlueMoon: Ok, but you have to promise to be good!**

**Dan: I promise to be good and not annoy BlueMoonAngel31! :D**

**BlueMoon: Good Dan! :D *Pats head***

**Fabia: Yeah that was a bit wired…**

**BlueMoon: I am the word weird! XD**

**Fabia: Ok then…**

**Mira: Thank you to lambo64, cutecouples, CherryTree, InnocentDiamond and Guest 1 and 2 for reviewing! :D**

**BlueMoon: Answering question time! Cutecouples, I LOVE DORKDIARIES! :D It is one of my most favourite series! :D Guest 2 that is a very good question that not even I know the answer too! XD Dan, my little puppy dog, will you do the disclaimer for me… please? **

**Dan: *bows* Yes master, BlueMoonAngel31 does not own Bakugan in ANY sort of way! :D**

**Fabia and Mira: *sweat drops***

**BlueMoon and Dan: ENJOY! :D**

Racing out of maths, Mira ran straight to her locker, opening it as quickly as she could and dumped all her books and slammed the door shut. The regaining her breath she stated walking to Fabia's locker. Turning left Mira saw the midnight blue haired girl leaning up against her locker looking shyly at the ground. Mira started heading towards her and as she approached Fabia she placed a hand on her shoulder, scaring the girl, making her jump.

"Mira, don't do that!" she said, Fabia might have only met Mira in the first class of the day, but it had seemed like the two had known each other for a lot longer than that.

"Sorry, now come on! I have a whole school to show you and three amazing people you have to meet!" Mira said, grabbing the Fabia's arm and pulling her along. Fabia gulped at Mira's words, meeting new people, her worst nightmare!

Mira went through the entire school, showing Fabia everything from the art rooms to the sports centre. Mira would tell Fabia some story about her adventures she has had with Alice, Julie and Runo, and Fabia picked up in the end, that Alice, Julie and Runo where the three people that Mira wanted her to meet. They sounded nice and Fabia started to become more confident instead of nervous, but she was worried about what they might think of her. After they had finished, they eventually ended up back were they started, Fabia's locker.

"So that's it." Mira turned around to face Fabia, a massive smile grew on her face, "That's all of Galen High!"

"Thank you!" Fabia smiled back.

"Come on! You still have to meet some people!" Mira said excitedly, grabbing her arm and dragging her off for the second time today, but this time she saw Mira crash into someone, making her fall to the ground, which also made Fabia fall as well.

"Are you ok?" A male voice asked her. A male with spiky, silver hair offered her his hand to help her up. Taking his hand, Fabia can feel the strength in his arm as he pulls her back onto her feet.

"Thank you." She replies, looking down at the ground, she can feel her face heating up, and knowing all too well that a blush forming on her face.

"Sorry about that." A male voice said from beside them.

"You should be!" Mira angrily said, getting up off the ground, heat rises to her face, forming a light pink blush on her face. Fabia and the male turned their heads and saw that Mira was fighting with a mint haired male.

"Don't worry about them, Mira and Ace always fight like that," the male said turning back towards her. "You must be new here; I'm Ren, nice to meet you." Fabia gulped, trying to sum up the courage to say her name to the gorgeous man the stood in front of her. Looking at the ground to try and hide her blush just about look up and say her name, she felt someone grab her arm.

"Fabia, come on!" Mira said in a tone of voice that she never heard her talk in before, and before she knew, Mira was pulling her away from the two boys.

When they got around the corner, Mira let go of her arm. A sigh of relief escaped Mira's lips. Why did they always have to fight like that? It was because of that day many years ago…

"You like him, don't you…" Fabia trailed off. Mira's face grew a brighter and brighter, the blush turning into a more visible red.

"W-what are you talking about?" Mira stuttered, turning around to face Fabia, the blush on becoming tomato red.

"You know what I am talking about." Fabia said, shaking her head. Closing her eyes Mira let out another sigh.

"You know, I have only just met you and yet you can read me like a book." Mira said calmly opening her eyes again.

"I know, but come one, don't you have some people for me to meet?" Fabia said with a smile. Mira nodded and the two started walking towards the cafeteria.

The boys turned to look at each other, with confused looks on both their faces.

"What was that about?" Ren asked as he turned looking at Ace who was shaking his head and was also staring in the direction that the girls walked away in.

"I have no idea…" Ace said trailing off.

"Ok then, whatever you say." Ren replied and turned around, to see two people that he really didn't what to run into today. "Umm, Ace, we really need to get walking…" Ace looked over his shoulder to see the twins, Casey and Tiffany. They both had long wavy orange hair and green eyes; the only way you could tell them apart was Casey's hair was a lot shorter than Tiffany's. They were both apart of Mackenzie's gang and both had crushes on Ren and Ace.

"Yeah I think so." Ace replied as they rushed off in the same direction as the girls.

**BlueMoon: Yeah that wasn't as romantic as I picture it! T_T **

**Dan: It wasn't too bad…**

**Mira: So I think there will be some Dan&Runo in the next chapter! :D**

**Dan: WHAT!?**

**BlueMoon: Hehehe my evil plain is coming into action! MWAHAHAHA! *cough* Ok, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! Sorry for ant spelling errors!**

**Fabia: PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**BlueMoon: Until next time! :D**

**Mira, Dan and Fabia: BYE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**BlueMoon: OLLA OMIGOS! *Waves*: D**

**Runo: You have had too much sugar, haven't you… -_-**

**BlueMoon: Hey is been Easter and I have had WAAAAYYYYY too much CHOCOLATE! HAHAHA! XD**

**Runo: Ok then… -_-**

**Dan: You said something about evil plan last chapter…**

**BlueMoon: OH THAT WAS NOTHING! *cough cough* **

**Dan: But…**

**BlueMoon: Moving right along to reviews. Hehehe! XD**

**CookieDecor22: Men these days, so rude! XD And I have no idea what happened to the no running in the hallways rule! XD Thanks for the reviews on the past chapters as well! :D**

** : THAT IS SUCH A GOOD NAME FOR THE TWINS! :D The "Tweevils", I like it! :D **

**Diemanlover: I am so happy to read that you love my story so much! :D **

**InnocentDiamond: Maybe Fabia is psychic… we will never know... :D A prank you say… hmm interesting… **

**Guest: Thank you for the review! :D**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! :D**

**Dan: DON'T ASK ME TO DO THE DISCLAIMER! I'M NOT GOING TO UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THIS EVIL PLAN THING IS!**

**Runo: *Sigh* BlueMoonAngel13 does NOT own Bakugan.**

**BlueMoon: Thank you Runo. Enjoy the chapter! ^_^**

"Do you know where Mira is?" Julie asked, whirling her silver hair around her finger.

"She said she was going to show a new girl around. She also said the she was really nice." Alice said taking a bite out of her apple.

"Hey isn't that Mira there?" Runo asked looking up from English text book. The other two girls turned their heads to see their friend walking over to the table they were sitting at, a girl with midnight blue hair and green eyes was following her. They had to push past a heap of people just to get through. Reaching the table Mira collapsed onto the chair resting her head on the table. A giggle came from the girl that stood behind her.

"We… are… finally… here…" Mira puffed as she collapsed on the seat, next to Runo.

"What took you guys so long?!" Julie asked the two girls that had just arrived. They both looked at each other as their faces turned bright red.

"It's a long story…" Mira trailed off, still looking at the girl behind her and both of them started giggling. The three other girls looked at the two girls puzzled looks on their faces. "Oh, everyone," Mira started again, snapping the girls out of their trances. "This is Fabia," She said sliding aside to give the girls a good view of the new girl to the school.

"Hi," She said shyly, looking down at her feet, a light pink blush forming on her face. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Julie." A girl with silver hair said, as a smile grew on her face.

"Runo, nice to meet you, too." Said the girl with light blue hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Alice." The orange haired girl said, smiling at her. "Do you want to ta-"Alice was cut off by the bell ringing for last class.

"So what do you guys have?" Mira asked as the girls cleaned their mess off the table.

"Julie and I have sport and I think Alice has Maths." Runo replied, picking up her bag.

"Alice I have Maths with you, can I walk with you? I'm not really use to the where everything is yet, even after Mira's tour." Fabia asked.

"Sure, we better get going then." Alice replied and the two girls started walking out of the cafeteria.

"We better get going too." Julie said, the two other girls nodded in agreement and Runo and Julie parted ways from and started walking to the sports centre.

**_^_^_^CRUSH ^_^_^_**

"I have always hated sport." Julie said trying to fix up her hair and both Runo and she walked onto the basketball courts.

"Is that because it messes up your hair?" Runo smirked.

"Not just that but running around getting all sweaty, just isn't nice." Julie said in disgust.

"You get sweaty by cheerleading." Runo replied get a ball and passing it to Julie.

"That's different!" Julie replied quickly, not knowing what to say.

"Whatever you say," Runo giggled as Julie passed the ball back to her. Now that Runo had the ball back in your hands, she started dribbling the ball until she started to dribble towards the basketball ring, until she shot the ball towards the ring and sending strait through from the three point line.

"Good shot." A male voice said from behind, Runo turned to see who it was and a bright red blush started to form on her face.

"Thank you." She replied shyly to the brown haired male that gave her the complement. _'Why am I acting like this? This isn't my character?' _Runo thought as she ran to get the ball and pass it back to Julie.

"Bring it in everyone." Her sports teacher Mr or more Coach Graham yelled and all the students ran and stood in front of him. "So, today, as you can see, we are playing basketball. "

"Can it be boys onto girls?" One of the males in our class shouted from the back.

"Hold on. That is what I was planning to do, but we won't be playing if I don't get through all the rules!" Coach Graham replied.

After explaining all the rules, the group of students took to the court, taking their positions ready to play.

"Billy, keep your eye on the ball!" The brown haired male called to his friend that was just about to do a jump ball against a brown haired girl.

"Don't worry Dan, I have this." The blonde haired male replied giving his friend thumbs up.

Coach blew his whistle and threw the ball in the air to start the game; Billy was able to knock the ball backwards into the safe hands of one of his team mates, who dribbled the ball and made a shot from the three point line and getting it in easily. _'Boys are such ball hogs.' _Runo though as she ran to get the ball and chuck it in from the end of the court.

As play continued, Coach Graham was surprised how competitive the group was, even though it was only the first sports class for the year. 'Kids will be kids.' He thought as Runo got the ball.

'_Come on who's open?_' Runo thought as she searched the court, but then a male started defending her, blocking every opportunity to pass the ball to one of her teammates.

"Come on Runo, try and get it past me." Dan teased her. Runo getting angry, tried to dribble the ball passed him, until she found herself falling to the ground.

**BlueMoon: Da da DAAAAA! **

**Runo: WHY MAKE ME FALL?!**

**Dan: Because she is the writer!**

**Runo: Why you little!**

**BlueMoon: Aww that's cute, the way you two fight all the time! :D**

**Runo and Dan: *both blush* SHUT UP!**

**BlueMoon: Anyway, moving on, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :D Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and errors! **

**Runo: Please review! **

**BlueMoon: Until next time.**

**Runo and Dan: Bye. **


	6. Chapter 6

**BlueMoon: *Sitting a desk with a maths text book, English folder, and Studio Arts folio***

**Alice: What is she doing?**

**Shun: Studying.**

**BlueMoon: Exams… MUST STUDY FOR EXAMS!**

**Alice: You're really freaking out over this?**

**BlueMoon: YES! I hate tests and exam! T_T**

**Shun: BlueMoonAngel31 would like to thank all the people that reviewed this chapter.**

**BlueMoon: THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Dan: BlueMoonAngel31 does not own Bakugan! :D**

**Shun: Where did you come from?**

**Dan: Don't know, I was eating a beautiful steak sandwich and the POOF I was here! XD**

**BlueMoon: My magic powers go overboard when I am stressed! :P**

**Alice, Dan & Shun: *sweat drops***

**BlueMoon: ENJOY! **

She could feel herself falling backwards. The world seemed to start moving slower and slower, as if she was falling in slow motion. Runo closed her eyes, waiting for her body to impact with the floor, but it never happened, but instead of the cold, hard floor under her, she felt something warm, or more like someone. Runo's eyes quickly opened, revealing to her that she was lying on top of Dan. His face was so close to her, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. A blush, sending her face a tomato red, quickly appeared on her face. She quickly rolled off him and sat with her back facing him, how could she? She was a mess.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry." She stuttered, quietly. Dan just heard and a smile appeared on his face.

"Maybe you two should sit out for the rest of the game, just in case." Both students nodded at their teacher and got up, and more like tried to get up in Runo's case. That's when Dan, who had already walked over to the bench, came back over and helps Runo to her feet and helped her walk of the court. As Dan helped Runo to the bench, not that anyone could notice, dark red blushes appeared on both their faces, and not another word was spoken from either for the rest of the session.

**_^_^_^_^_^_^ Crush ^_^_^_^_^_^**

Ace sat in his science class, looking out the window. He knew what the teacher was talking about, the brain and emotions. It was all stuff he had learnt about last year. It bored him; everything about these classes bored him and then he would always distracted on the little things, but today… Replay after replay of the argument that he had with Mira at lunch relayed around his head. The never use to be like that. He wished things could go back to the way things used to be…

_***Flashback***_

"_Hey, are you ok?" A girl, with a short orange bob, asked as he sat up against a brick wall. Bruises and cuts covered his whole body. He couldn't reply, his throat was hot and dry and he had to save his energy. Instead he shook his head from side to side._

"_I will go get my mummy." She said and ran off. He waited for her to get, it felt like forever before she came back, many people pasted him, not give a care in the world, just like she did. _

"_Mummy! This way!" He heard the girls voice called. He turned his head to the sound of her voice, and he could see her pulling along an older woman that had the same coloured eyes and hair as her. _

"

"_It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, just make you feel better." The woman said, with a warm smile._

"_My mummy is d-d- doctor!" The young girl said, smile at how pleased she was with saying the last word. Her smile was just as bright as her mothers._

_**- Crush -**_

"_This might sting a little." She said dabbing the cotton bub on his skin. It hurt him, and he was trying to hold back tears. He felt someone holding his hand, it was warm and soft. He turned his head and saw her hand on his. _

"_Don't worry; I know how much it hurts." She said with a smile. She kept holding his hand until her mother had finished. _

"_All done!" She said and started to pick up all her rubbish._

"_You will be all better now!" The girl said with great happiness._

"_My name is as Ace." He said quietly, and the girl was quite shocked to hear him speak._

"_My name is Mira." She said with a great big smile on her face. "Let's be the best of friends!" And for the first time in a while, Ace felt something grow on his face, a smile._

_***Flashback over***_

He remembered that one time, when someone showed him great happiness for once in his life. They were the best of friends, all through school, until 'it' happened a few years ago, and now they are like this, and he hated it, hated it with a passion. A sigh came from his lips, as he kept staring out the window, just waiting for the bell to go.

**_^_^_^_^_^_^ Crush _^_^_^_^_^**

Alice couldn't help but stare at the back of a certain jet-black haired boy that was in the front row of her maths class. She had been doing it for the whole session so far, she couldn't help it!

"Alice," A voice whispered into her ear, she ignored it and kept staring, "ALICE!" The whisper was a lot louder and it snapped Alice out of her daydream. "How are you looking at?" Alice's face turned bright red and she quickly started drawing the next graph she would have to figure out.

"What do you mean 'Who' I am staring at? I was simply looking up at the board to make sure that I was doing the problem properly." Alice stated and kept doing her work.

"Is it the one with the blonde hair? Or the one with the blue? Oh I know it's the one with the black hair!" Fabia said, Alice froze for a second at her words, but then continued drawing. "What's his name? Isn't it Shin or Shan or was it Shun?" Alice wasn't paying any attention to Fabia, and kept working, but her eye kept catching Shun's back.

"I think all the other girls are doing what you are doing…" Fabia trailed off.

"What would that be?" Alice asked kindly.

"Look around, they are all staring at him." Fabia stated, and as Alice turned around see could see from behind that all the girls were looking straight towards him. A sigh escaped from her lips just before the bell rang.

**BlueMoon: NOOOOO! It's so short! T_T **

**Alice: Don't worry! **** Just make the next one longer! :D**

**Dan: I would like you to POOF me back to my steak sandwich now, PLEASE!**

**BlueMoon: *Eatting Dan's steak sandwich* What steak sandwich?**

**Dan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Goes to the corner***

**Shun: I think we should leave it there.**

**Alice: PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**BlueMoon: Bye for now but not forever! :D**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

_Hey everyone. _

_I am so sorry that I haven't posted the next chapter of 'Crush' but I have had a very bad case of writers block ,plus the results on my exams, and at the moment my mind is an absolute mess and really so am I._

_I have started writing chapter next chapter; well more I am half way through it which is good. It will be posted as soon as it can be._

_Thank you for all the reviews! _

_I am really sorry again!_

_Until the next chapter,_

_BlueMoonAngel31_


End file.
